Destiel - Die for you
by Whiiskers
Summary: Dean and Castiel are stuck in purgatory, their love will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

"Cas!"

It was dark, cold, and Dean was alone. He lost sight of Castiel an hout ago. They were fighting a group of Leviathans. The last he saw of him he was on the ground.

"Please Cas, please be alive."

_crraaaakkkk _

Deans head shot to the right where the sound came from. He licked his lips and tightened his grip on Ruby's knife, his green eyes searching. Another crack, followed by two more.

"Hey!" He yelled sprinting toward it, he jumped hit something,i someone./i He felt his knife stab into... Castiel.

"D-dean."

"Cas! Oh god what have I done?" he said dropping the knife. Castiel stood there for a moment wobbled a bit, and fell. His eyes were open for seconds, then shut. Dean ran over to him and laid his ear on his chest.

_Thump-thump... Thump-thump.._

His heart was still beating but weakly. Dean placed his hands on the wound and applied pressure. His looked up into the night sky, crying. Dean picked up the still but alive body, he put him on his back and he walked. If he didn't find shelter they would either die from Leviathans, or hypothermia, it had to be below freezing in purgatory. Dean walked for hours he was cold, and tried. He had't stopped for a second he had his mind set to save Cas, so he walked on. His arms were in so much pain, but he would die for him. He seen a cave in the distance, once he reached the cave he sat Cas down. He pulled out his knife and walked in.

"Hello?"

He walked further into the darkness, he reached the back of the cave it was small and simply. Warm and most importantly, safe. He went back out to get Cas, he picked him out and laid him down towards the back of the cave, he made a sound.

"D-Dean."

"Shhh, you need to rest."

He opened his eyes and looked over at Dean who was staring at him.

"This is all my fault Cas."

"No, no it.. not."

Cas smiled at him weakly, but then started to cough up blood, Dean slid over to him.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just..hold..me."

Dean put his arm around him, and Cas put his head on his shoulder. Dean awoke to birds chirping, he looked to the right. Cas was gone, his trench coat was over Dean like a sat up looking at the mouth of the cave Cas was sitting there, watching the birds.

"It's times like these that make me miss watching human kind."

Dean got up grabbing the coat and walked over to him, he sat down looking at his wound.

"How is it?"

"Dean, do you think we will ever get to see human kind again?"

"What?"

Dean looked appalled, Cas had neglected to answer his question.

"Cas. How are you!" he said raising his voice.

Cas stood up and held out his hand.

"The trench coat?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Dean handed him the coat and watched as as put it on. He walked outside of the cave a little ways and turned around.

"We are going to need something to eat." Cas said turning around and walked into the forest. Dean paced back and forth, the waiting was killing him. An hour passed and Cas returned. Dean ran up to him and threw him up against the cave wall, and pinned him. He grunted in pain.

"What's wrong with you Cas!"

Cas smiled and opened his mouth.

"Don't give me any bullshit!"

His smiled faded.

" wouldn't lie to you."

"You wouldn't my ass!"

I wouldn't, because I love you!"

Castiel's mouth quickly closed after realizing what he just said.

Dean licked his lips and turned around. Dean grabbed his hand and ran.

"Come on, we are getting out of here!"

"Sure" he said grinning.

They ran through the forest as quietly as they could.

"Stop!" Cas said suddenly.

They stood there looking, something moved towards them. They heard a loud screech and a Leviathan jumped for Dean first. He pulled the knife out but it tackled him, dropping the knife he and the Leviathan hit the ground.

"I will protect you no matter what!" Cas shouted.

Castiel ran towards them pulling out his angel knife, stabbing it right in the side of the head, ear to ear. Dean pushed it the left, and Cas helped him up. Now eye to eye Dean smiled. Cas looked down at his mouth and licked his thumb and wiped blood off the corner of Dean's lips.

"You had a little blood."

Dean smiled. They continued to walk it was getting dark and cold. Cas took his left arm out of his coat and Dean got closer to Cas, they shared the Trench coat.

"What time is it?"

"Time does not exist in purgatory."

Dean looked at the ground.

"Do you know a way out?"

"Yes."

"How"

"A Leviathan told me before I ganked him. A portal."

Castiel nodded and they continued walking for hours. The sun was now setting, and they seen it up ahead.

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and they began running towards it. As they got closer it got louder. Castiel fell to the ground. Dean turned around, Cas was holding his chest. He looked up at him.

"Come on Cas! It's going to close!"

"I can't Dean!"

"You Can!"

"Dean It hurts! Ahhhh!" He screamed.

Dean ran over to him, and pulled him up to his feet.

"You can, you will!"

Castiel was now screaming in pain.

"Dean!"

Dean ignored his cries and ran forward.

"Dean It hurts!"

Dean didn't stop, they were now five feet away, Cas was bleeding from the eyes and ears. He stopped, the portal was closing. Dean looked over at Cas who was yelling at him to leave him. Dean shook his head, he quickly kissed Cas' lips and shoved him into the portal. Their eyes met for a split second before it shut. It was silent, nothing moved. Dean fell to his knees crying.

"I love you." He whispered.

Let me know if you want me to continue, this is just a little fan fic I uploaded to my Instagram. If you wish to follow me all I post is Supernatural. supernatural_Fanz

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, part of this chapter takes place in the city I grew up in, however I do not live there anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave feedback. **_

Chapter 2

Castiel woke up to flowing water past him, he was laying in the shallow part of a stream, he shot up to see a bunch of trees, it was warm out. He pulled him self out of the stream, his trench coat gripping the water making it heavy. Cas grunted while taking off the wet bloodstained coat. The white dress shirt he was wearing was now sticking to his skin and see through. His head was pounding, was he still in Purgatory? No, it was calm here; and Dean wasn't here. Dean had pushed him in the portal, and stayed.

_Why did Dean do that? _Cas thought, he began running up river, there had to be some sort of civilization. His legs were screaming for him to stop and rest; he couldn't not while Dean was still in Purgatory.

**Play this song: ** ** watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68**

Birds were singing the song of joy, as if they were taunting him; he would give them a reason to sing, he would not fail Dean. Castiel ran for ours only one thing on his mind, saving Dean. He slowed down when he began playing it back what had happened in his head.

_Dean looked down at Cas who was bleeding from eyes, ears, and mouth. He quickly pressed his lips up against Cas' and pushed him into the closing portal; eyes meeting for a split second. _

Cas shook his head and began to speed up; he had been running for hours. He tried teleporting, but his energy was drained. Castiel suddenly stopped, he squinted his eyes to see a city lights, he heard a highway towards the left, he took off towards that. He was getting closer to the highway, almost tripping over a tree root. He seen the highway, he ran right out onto the road, hearing a screech of a car he turned blinded by the headlights, the car door shot open.

"Are you fucking crazy," a woman yelled, she was about 5 foot 2, with blonde naturally straight hair; her eyes were a bright blue just like his. She was wearing a cross on her neck, looked as if it was ancient.

"I need help."

"No shit you need help," she brushed her hair out of her face. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he moved towards her putting his hand on her sholder.

"What do you need help with," she said meeting his eyes, once she met his eyes; she felt safe with him. _"He's beautiful." _She thought.

"I need a ride," he added with a smile. She smiled back, and put out her hand, he shook it.

"My name is Alyssa."

"My name is Castiel, angel of the lord," her blue eyes grew wide. Cas gestured to the car, she nodded and they were off.

"So where did you come from?"

"Purgatory."

She looked confused and sighed.

"What city is up ahead."

"Wichita," Cas looked confused he had never heard of a _Wichita _before. He sunk into his seat.

"Ever been to Wichita Kansas?" Alyssa asked.

"Never heard of it," Cas looked out of the window, there was a river a little up ahead it read "Arkansas river" The river was sorry looking, pretty dried up.

"What's wrong with the river?"

"Drought, no rain."

Castiel didn't answer, they drove deeper into the city; they were people out running around, shopping, having a good time. Castiel longed to be with Dean in such a nice city.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"All I have to do is touch a soul and I can get back to purgatory and save Dean!"

Alyssa didn't answer, she pulled over on the side of the road. She turned to him with a worried look on her face. "Where are you going to get this _soul._" She asked.

"From you."

Her eyes grew wide and she began to speak but nothing came out, she just sat there like a bump on a log. Castiel moved closer to her; he kissed her cheek and placed his hand above her belly button.

"This won't hurt, please you would be doing a great service."

She just nodded, he smiled at her and closed his eyes and shoved his hand into her. He opened his eyes they were glowing white and then he closed them, he pulled his hand out and she closed her eyes; but when you opened them he was gone. Castiel opened his eyes, he was in a forest, but this forest was not calm. He was in purgatory.


End file.
